Shiver
Este articulo es acerca de la canción, para el single y el video ver Shiver (single) Shiver es el segundo tema del álbum debut de Coldplay, Parachutes Es una de las canciones mas viejas del catálogo de la banda, y había sido interpretada en sus conciertos desde 1999. Esto fue en contraste con otros tracks de Parachutes, como Yellow, Everything’s not Lost, y Trouble, que fueron escritas cerca del año nuevo del 2000. Durante la gira de A Rush of Blood to the Head Tour, la canción fue sacada del setlist. La banda bromeó sobre esto diciendo que ya estaban cansados de tocarla durante los últimos siete años. Letra So I look in your direction But you pay me no attention, do you? I know you don't listen to me 'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you? and On and on From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care Oh… Did you want me to change? Well I changed for good And I want you to know that you'll always get your way I wanted to say… Don't you shiver Shiver Sing it loud and clear I'll always be waiting for you So you know how much I need you But you never even see me, do you? And is this my final chance of getting you? and On and on From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care (if you care) Oh… Did you want me to change? Well I changed for good And I want you to know that you'll always get your way I wanted to say… Don't you shiver Don't you shiver Sing it loud and clear I'll always be waiting for you Yeah, I will always be waiting for you x3 For you I will always be waiting And it's you I see but you don't see me And it's you I hear so loud and so clear I sing it loud and clear And I'll always be waiting for you So I look in your direction But you pay me no attention And you know how much I need you But you never even see me. Traducción Pues miro en tu dirección Pero no me prestas atención, no? Sé que no me escuchas Porque dices que me ves a través de mi, ¿no? Mas y mas desde en momento que me despierto Hasta el momento que me duermo Estaré allí a tu lado Solo intenta y párame Estaré esperando en línea Solo para ver si te importo ¿Quieres que yo cambie? Bien, cambiaré para bien Y quiero que sepas Que siempre tendrás tu camino Quise decir, No tienes escalofrío? Escalofrío, escalofrío Siempre estaré esperando por ti Pues sabes cuanto te necesito Pero jamás me ves, ¿o no? Y esta es mi última oportunidad de tenerte Mas y mas desde en momento que me despierto... ¿Quisiste que yo cambiara?... Cántalo alto y claro Siempre te estaré esperando Siempre te estaré esperando Siempre te estaré esperando Si, siempre te estaré esperando Y es a ti a quien veo, pero tu no me ves Y es a ti a quien escucho, tan alto y claro Lo canto alto y claro Y siempre estaré esperando por ti Pues miro en tu dirección Pero no me prestas atención Y tu sabes cuanto te necesito Pero nunca jamás me verás Video Oficial thumb|right|401px Categoría:Artículos Incompletos Categoría:Canciones de Parachutes Categoría:Canciones